


Lemon Squares?

by splaart



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splaart/pseuds/splaart
Summary: Chiaki Morisawa gets a pleasant surprise from his fiancé.





	

Chiaki lets out a sigh and wipes his brow. Today was a great day at work, but boy was he tired. It was another hard day of preventing crime, and as usual he starts to head home late in the night. Chiaki Morisawa has always wanted to selflessly help others, and a job as a policeman was pretty much perfect for him. He walks down the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlights and he listens to the cars that occasionally pass him. It takes him a while but he finally makes it back to his apartment. Chiaki pulls out his keys and he wonders if his fiancé Kuro Kiryu is asleep yet.

 

Chiaki walks inside and is surprised that the lights are still turned on. He hears some commotion coming from the direction of the kitchen and catches a sweet and tangy aroma. He finds Kuro bending over infront of the stove. _Is he wearing an apron?_ Kuro seems to take notice of his presence and he turns around, holding some kind of baked dessert in his oven mitt-clad hands.

 

“Oh, goodnight Chiaki.” Kuro greets him. “I hope you don’t mind but I thought I’d surprise you by making you some lemon squares.”

 

“Lemon squares?”

 

“Yes, please try one.” Kuro hands him a lemon square.

 

Chiaki bites into it and marvels at its taste. The citrusy taste and the powdered sugar go together well.

 

“These taste amazing! I didn’t know you were so good at baking!” Chiaki exclaims.

 

“I’m not actually that good at baking, but I’m glad you like them! I wanted to make you something special since you work so hard every day.”

 

“Why, thank you so much,” Chiaki wipes a single tear from his eye. “I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve someone like you. Would you like to eat some of these lemon squares with me?”

 

“I’d love to.” Kuro gives him a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is kinda vague but i couldn't really think of anything else. I hope they're not too OOC this was just a short thing i wanted to write. Let me know if there are any grammatical/etc mistakes and i will fix them!


End file.
